Boundaries
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: AU of 1x14 'Careful what you wish for'. What if Hackett hadn't been the only agent shot? How will this change things for Merri and Chris?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Boundaries"  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: LaSalle/Brody  
timeline: AU of 1x14  
notes: not connected to my other stories  
summary: What if Hackett hadn't been the only agent shot? How will this change things for Merri and Chris?

In law enforcement officer down calls were as bad as it got. The risk came with the badge but still when the call came in it was one everyone dreaded. The goal of every station house no matter where was to have every officer go home safe at the end of their shift. The cold reality of the job was that didn't always happen.

Chris LaSalle knew his parter had fought to be on this protection detail. She'd had her past dug out and hung up for all to see the past week. In turn some of the Navy brass hadn't thought Merri was fit for that particular duty. In the end King had backed her and Merri had been approved.

Now as Chris and Pride manuvered through the chaos of the courthouse shooting Chris was praying it hadn't been a mistake. They had tried to contact Merri on the way with no success. Even radio calls weren't being returned. NOPD hadn't yet arrived on the scene. Details were raw and sketchy. Two agents down and a frightened crowd trying to get out of the way of a sniper. Chris frantically scanned the front steps for his partner. He knew the escort had just arrived and had started towards the courthouse. That much intel had made it through the madness.

"Brody!"Chris shouted his voice barely heard over the crowd that the NOPD was just starting to get under control.

Pride had found the first agent by the bottom of the steps. Dead before help could arrive. Chris didn't know the agent but that didn't make things any better. And it made him more scared for his partner. Five long minutes later Chris found Merri and his heart stopped. His partner's still form was in a small alcove just inside the right wall at the top of the stairs. Chris immeaditely crouched next to Merri gently turning her onto her back. It was clear the bullet had missed her vest. The top part of her shirt that was visible above the protective material was soaked with blood. Chris's right hand felt for a pulse and found a weak thready one.

"Thank God."Chris whispered as he yanked his radio to his mouth."This is LaSalle I need medics top of the stairs. Agent down!"

Chris whipped off his light black jacket and pressed it against his partner's wound as a compress. Even through the crowd noice Chris could hear running footsteps coming their way.

"Hang in there, Merri."Chris pleaded quietly. 'Help's comin'. Stay with me."

The paramedics and Pride arrived and Chris reluctantly stepped away. He could only watch helplessly as Merri was loaded onto a gunery and then taken down to the waiting ambulance. Dwayne placed a brief supportive hand on Chris's right shoulder before the two men quietly left.

* * *

Chris LaSalle knew when to draw boundraies he just hadn't realized he'd done so with Merri until it was almost too late. Having someone you care about be hurt or sick was always an eye opener. Having Merri's blood on his hands and clothes was the shock Chris had needed to realize how fast and hard he'd fallen for his partner. Now as he sat in the ER waiting room with King Chris wasn't sure what he'd do if she didn't make it.

"You did all you could, Christopher."Pride said quietly.

"I should've been there to start with."Chris snapped."Protection details are always a crap shoot.:"

"Merri knew what she was doing. Can't always see a sniper."Dwayne replied.

"Agents Pride and LaSalle?"A brown haired middle aged nurse asked as she entered the room.

"Yes."Pride acknowledged as he and Chris stood. "How is she?"

"Dr. Hamilton will update you."The nurse explained as she turned. "This way please."

Chris exchanged a worried look with his boss. They had no choice but to follow and wait for a few more agnoizing minutes for news.

Dr. Cheryl Hamilton was in her mid-thirties with short cut blonde hair, glasses and a petite figure. She stood as Chris and Dwayne entered her small office.

"Agents, I'm Dr. Hamilton. I thought we'd be more comfortable here."Hamilton began as she gestured for Chris and Dwayne to take a seat.

"Is she alive?"Chris demanded his voice strained and near breaking.

Hamilton took in the blood on Chris's clothes and skin in one glance before she nodded.

"Yes Agent Brody is in recovery."Hamilton replied.

"But she's not doin' well."Pride surmised as he and Chris sat in the visitor's chairs.

"I'm afraid due to the blood loss Agent Brody has slipped into a coma."Hamilton explained.

"Damn."Chris swore as he slumped in his chair.

"I want to assure you the surgery was a success."Dr. Hamilton continued. "Even with the bullet's tricky position near the left side of Agent Brody's heart we were able to remove it. The human body can endure a lot. Agent Brody is young and healthy and I am confident she will make a full recovery."

"Thank you, Doctor."Pride commented with a tired smile.

"Can we see her?"Chris asked as he and Pride stood.

"Yes but for a short time."Hamilton replied with a nod. "I'll have Nurse Colleen show you where Agent Brody's room is."

Chris nodded and left with King close behind him. He felt exhausted almost to the point of being numb. His thoughts were spinning in every direction. He knew he wouldn't be able to truly process anything until he had some solid sleep. Chris had a feeling sleep wasn't going to come for awhile. Even then he was sure nightmares would plague him.

* * *

"I'm headin' back. Don't worry about coming back in for what's left of the day."Pride instructed ten minutes later after he stepped out of Merri's room. "Take care of your partner."

"They're gonna need our help catching this bastard."Chris stated as he closed the door of Merri's room behind him.

"We've been ordered off it."Dwayne said quietly.

"By who?"Chris demanded angerily.

"High as it comes, Christopher. She's one of our own. We're too close."Pride explained.

"That' means we won't mess up.I want this guy."Chris stated his voice rising.

"Believe me so do I."Dwayne replied quietly placing a calming hand on Chris's right shoulder."My arguments didn't go over well. Director Vance thinks he's protecting NCIS."

"By abandoning one of it's own."Chris commented bitterly.

"NOPD has the lead on this and JAG has been invited in."Dwayne continued."I need you at full strength, Christopher and so does Merri. Get some rest tonight even if it's on the waiting room sofa, understood?"

Chris nodded tiredly as he watched his boss leave. Vance may think he was sitting this one out but there was no way Chris could. Even if it cost him his career. After a moment Chris turned and went back into Merri's room.

In the half hour Chris had been sitting at his partner's bedisde everything about the day's events began to sink in. He'd known Meredith Brody for just over a year and as corny as it was he couldn't picture his life without her. When she got better Chris knew he'd have to tell her how he felt. It would change everything especially if she didn't feel the same. However Chris's instincts were telling him that she just might having put up boundaries like he did. Taking Merri's right hand in his Chris squeezed it as he leaned forward. Tenderly he pushed Merri's bangs away from her forehead.

"I'm gonna have to leave soon. They don't want me tiring you out."Chris stated his voice echoing slightly in the quiet room. "I'll be back first thing in the morning. I need you to concentrate on getting' better. I like having you as a partner."

After several long minutes passed Chris released Merri's hand and stood. He walked to the door pausing long enough to look at Merri's still form before he left.

* * *

It'd been a busy forty-eight hours since Merri's shooting. There had been an arrest but Pride had told Chris it had fallen through. Being off the case they were getting information after it happened. Long after leads had gone cold. It had been a busy two days for Chris and Dwayne. Unfortunately life and crime didn't stop just because your office was short handed. They had a new case of a hit and run where a petty officer was the victim. Plus a case was going to trial that needed King's testimony. Chris knew he needed to tell his boss and mentor that the NCIS team was going to change. As much as he oved his job Chris knew he couldn't stay partners with Merri military regs being what they were. Still Chris had held off wanting to know how Merri' felt. She had yet to awaken but Dr. Hamilton had assured them Merri was making progress. So after lunch that day Chris had twenty minutes free and decided to track down Loretta.

"How many coffees do I buy before you tell me why we're here?"Dr. Loretta Wade asked with a smile.

Chris sighed and ran a hand through his short dark hair.

"I don't know where to start."LaSalle admitted.

"A week ago I would guess this was about your brother."Loretta began as she sat back in her chair at the sidewalk cafe."But I know you're worried about Merri."

"I am but I need your advice on somethin' else."Chris said as he absently turned the coffee cup around in his hands.

"Always happen to lend an ear."Loretta prompted.

"I realized that..."Chris began then broke off.

Loretta reached over and lightly placed her right hand on Chris's left shoulder.

"I know Merri being comatose is scary."Loretta stated softly."I talked with her doctor and all of Merri's tests and labs are looking good."

"I think I'm in love with my partner, Loretta."Chris confessed in a rush.

"Don't act like you just confessed a crime, Christopher."Loretta admonished gently."Love is a good thing."

"Not always."Chris replied feeling relieved he had told someone."Especially if it creates more problems."

"You don't think she feels the same?"Loretta asked.

"I think she does but she's made clear her feelings on work relationships. But I can't let this sit, Loretta. I have to tell her and deal with the fall out."Chris commented as he took a sip of coffee.

"Would you transfer?"Loretta inquired.

"I'd have to. Regs don't look kindly on relationships. King's not going to be happy."Chris stated glumly.

"He'd be happy for the two of you but he won't be happy to lose a good team."Loretta agreed.

Chris's cell buzzed and he took it out of his pocket. He quickly read the text and put the phone away.

"I gotta go."Chris explained as he stood and placed a hand on Loretta's right shoulder."Thanks for listenin'."

"It'll work out, Chris."Loretta replied with a smile. "If love is meant to be it'll find a way."

"Yeah, maybe."LaSalle stated doubtfully. "See you later."

* * *

With the court on a lunch break Dwayne stepped outside to check his messages. He frowned seeing a missed call from Merri's doctor. There was a waiting voicemail and Pride pulled it up and listened hoping for the best.

"Agent Pride, it's Dr. Hamilton at St. Anne's. I'm happy to give you some good news for a change. Agent Brody has been showing signs of waking. I'll be in my office until six if you have any questions."

Dwayne leaned back against the wall letting relief wash over him. The last two days had been long tough ones. He'd always thought of his team as family and not knowing if one was going to pull through had been as hard as it got. After a moment Dwayne cleared the screen of his phone and hit Chris's speed dial. Merri had been a good influence on Chris and one of the best teams Pride had ever worked with. He knew Chris would be estactic to see his partner awake and on the mend.

* * *

Chris arrived at the hospital to find his boss had beat him there. Pride was standing outside the room Chris had been told Merri was now in.

"They just moved her and are checkin' vitals and such. She's not awake yet."Pride explained to Chris's unasked quesiton.

"I'm just glad she's doin' better."Chris said quietly.

Dwayne studied the younger agent. He knew Chris had been stressed lately particualarly about his brother. Combine that with having a partner shot...

"You okay?"Pride asked.

Chris didn't quite meet Dwayne's gaze.

"Yeah, just been a lot lately. She's okay that's all that matters."Chris responded his gaze fixed on Merri's hospital room.

Dwayne saw the dodge but didn't press. He knew Chris would talk when he was ready.

"Looks like we can go in now."Dwayne said as he saw the nurses leave.

Silently the two men entered their colleague's room.

* * *

Pride had left twenty minutes later the trial needing him back. Chris stayed watching the monitors hooked up to Merri. He found the noise of the heart monitor comforting. Over the time Chris had been there he had seen what the medical staff had. Every once in awhile one of Merri's hands twitched. Chris now took Merri's right hand in his and squeezed it.

"I know you can hear me, Merri and I know you need your rest."Chris began in a hoarse voice."But I need you to wake up; just for a little while. Let me see those pretty eyes."

If this had been a Hollywood movie Merri would've opened her eyes on Chris's cue. But unfortunately it was real life. Chris waited hopefully for another half hour and was rewarded. Slowly Merri's eyes opened as if that single motion had taken a lot of strength.

"Merri?"Chris prompted.

"Chris?"Merri replied as she blinked and turned to the sound of his voice. "What happened?"

"You were shot but you're gonna be just fine."Chris explained relief clear in his voice. "Had us scared for a bit."

"Shot?"Merri repeated and then her eyes widened in alarm. "The admiral!"

"He's fine."Chris soothed. "You did good Merri."

Merri releaxed back against the pillow and Chris hit the call button for the nurses. Chris hadn't realized how worried he'd been until he'd heard his partner's voice again. Just the simple act of a conversation was one of the best things to happen to Chris LaSalle in a long time. Merri was going to be okay and as Loretta said everything else would work itself out. Chris just had to find the courage to let that happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Boundaries  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

When Merri became aware of more than a sea of pain and fuzziness from the pain drugs two days had passed. Two days since she had awoken to her partner's worried, fearful face. Merri had vague memories of Chris and other co-workers stopping by to visit in the last forty-eight hours but try as she might the conversations held were at the fringes of her memory. Her brain simply too tired to grasp onto them.

Hitting one of the bed's control button's Merri raised it so she was in a slight sitting position. Once that was done she noticed the new flowers on her bedside table. Smiling Merri reached over and pulled the glass vase of pink roses closer. She pulled the small envelope out and retrieved the card inside. Merri was surprised to see they were from her partner. On the card was a simple phrase in Chris's familiar scrawl.

 _'Glad you're doin' better.'_

Merri stared at the card for several minutes possibly longer she wasn't sure. Even in the daze she'd been in when she'd first awoke Merri had seen the relief on Chris's face. In the brief times she'd seen him since it was clear her being shot had shook him. Since her arrival in New Orleans Chris and Dwayne had quickly become family to her. It'd been a long time since she'd experienced that. Bonds formed in law enforcement were different than anywhere else. The one between the three of them was an added element to that. It was something Merri was both proud and happy to be a part of. Merri felt drowsiness overtake her once more and before she knew it Merri was asleep Chris's card still in her right hand. 

* * *

To say it'd been a long week would've been the understatement of the century. Chris was beyond tired. However as he predicted nightmares plagued his sleep everytime he tried. He'd get maybe three hours before some terrifying verison of the shooting would wake him in a cold sweat. Chris would go for a run and then end up at the hospital waiting for visiting hours to begin. Then he'd go to work and the cycle would start again.

Chris knew his colleagues were worried about him. Especially King. By week's end Prid wasn't bothering to hide the concerned looks. Dwayne would also cook both of them at least two meals a day to make sure both of them had a decent meal. Chris appreciated his friend's concern. He just felt like he was hanging by a rope. He was used to dealing with Cade and his illness. But combine that with Merri's shooting and the realization of the change in their relationship it was all Chris could do to keep things to a manageable level.

By week's end Chris had a feeling he wasn't managing very well. Even with the good news of Merri's continued progess the excalating rumors of the invesitagation into the attempt on Pack's life were giving Chris headaches. It was one step forward for the investigation team and three steps back. He knew King wasn't happy either. Chris had lost count of the numer of video calls placed between New Orleans and Washington. Still the verdict was the same; they were off the case. 

* * *

Early Saturday morning first call for visiting hours found Dwayne Pride approaching Merri's room. He knew she'd still be asleep. Still he felt the need to check on her. Dwayne smiled at a passing nurse and pushed open the door. He found Merri as expected sound asleep. The NCIS senior agent sat down in the visitor's chair and stared out the window. This was hardly the first time in his career he'd visited an injured friend and colleague. Dwayne knew it wouldn't be the last. However, for some reason this time was a bit harder than the rest. It wasn't just because Merri was one of his agents. She'd become a good friend. Dwayne had also seen the affect she'd had on Christopher since the moment they met. A good influence on all and Dwayne was heartened that she was still with them. It was amazing how a person can be in one's life such a short time and still have such a deep affect.

Working long hours and sometimes intense situations it was hard not to form close bonds. Over the past year his little NCIS family had grown and strengthened. They all knew how easily everything could change and this week it almost had. Dwayne was as frusterated as Chris was to be shut out of the investigation. However, Dwayne had a few more years of experience dealing with the top brass to know when to fight and when to back off. With a sigh Dwayne rubbed his forehead tiredly. He could only hope Chris would follow his lead on this. Then again Dwayne also knew how much the younger man cared about Merri. Partnership bonds were a difficult thing to define. They were strong, potent and ninety-five percent of the time unbreakable.

"You concentrate on healin'."Dwayne said to Merri's sleeping form his voice barely above a whisper. "I'll make sure Christopher keeps his neck out of trouble."

Dwayne knew the promise wasn't going to be an easy one to keep. He knew Chris LaSalle well and when somebody Chris cared about was hurt because of somebody not acting on the right side of the law. Dwayne knew Chris would do whatever it took to bring that person to justice. No matter the cost. Dwayne just hoped he was wrong that Chris wasn't thinking that way. However, his instincts were screaming at him that his friend was teetering on the edge. Dwayne just had to find a way to pull him back before it was too late. 

* * *

Sunday night Chris found himself back at the NCIS office. He'd had another nearly sleepless weekend. However he couldn't blame the nightmares this time. His lack of sleep had been spent thinking of relationships. Wondering if love was worth breaking up a family. Chris still hadn't talked to Merri. He didn't want to pressure her or lay on more stress. Best to wait until she was back on her feet and back to a normal life.

Still Chris had come to the decision that he had to tell King. Orginally he had planned on waiting on knowing if Merri returned his feelings. Either way things would be awkward and Pride had the right to know. There were few people that Chris respected and liked more than Dwayne Pride. He'd done a lot for Chris over the years and the least he could do was be honest. With a sigh Chris crossed the main room of the NCIS office and went up the stairs to Pride's room and knocked.

"Come in."Pride greeted.

Chris had called ahead so his appearance wasn't a complete surprise. Dwayne stood and gestured back to the door.

"Let's go down to the courtyard. Too stuffy in here."Pride suggested.

Chris followed silently. A few minutes later both men reached the kitchen.

"You want a beer?"Pride asked.

"Yeah."Chris agreed as Pride opened the fridge and handed him a bottle.

Once outside the two men sat down at the table. Dwayne waited taking a sip of beer. Chris was glad he had talked to Loretta earlier it made this easier. Not much but a bit.

"When Merri gets back I'm leavin' NCIS."Chris stated quietly.

Dwayne's eyes widened as he turned to face his junior agent.

"Why?"Pride asked. "If you had been there Chris there's no gurantee the outcome would've been any different. She'd be the first to tell you that."

"That's not why I'm leavin'."Chris responded as he looked down at the beer bottle. "When I found her at the courthouse, King not knowin' if she was alive or dead I realized how much I loved her. Even if she doesn't feel the same way...I can't stay. I know it breaks up the team and I'm sorry but..."

"You have to do what's best for you, Christopher."Dwayne commented after a few minutes. "Teams no matter how good they are never last forever. Somebody always gets an oppurtunity to move on. I'll be sorry to lose you though."

"I'll miss it too."Chris replied gruffly as he cleared his throat and took another sip.

"For what it's worth I think you and Merri could have a happy life together."Dwayne said with a smile.

"I think she feels the same King."Chris stated softly. "Just don't know if she's willin' to risk our friendship."

"All you can do is talk to her. If it's meant to be it'll work itself out."Dwayne advised as he took a sip of beer.

"Funny somebody else said the same thing."Chris replied with a grin. 

* * *

Merri glanced up as a visitor entered her hospital room. She smiled at Sebastian and then frowned when she noticed he was hiding something and acting stealthy.

"Sebastian...what?"Brody asked.

"Sssh."The lab tech commanded as he ducked back out the door looked both ways down the hall before stepping back in and shutting the door. "I'm breaking the law."'

"Sebastain."Brody exclaimed as her frown deepened.

"Well at least the hosptial's and I'm sure your doctor won't be happy with this non-nutrious meal."Sebastian explained as he placed the medium sized brown bag down on Merri's bedside table."But I thought you'd deserved to be rescued from hosptial food."

It was then Merri smelled the wonderful aroma coming from the bag.

"Smells heavenly."Brody stated as she opened the bag.

"Nothing too heavy just some things I knew you'd like."Sebastain commented as he sat down.

"Want to split this?"Merri asked knowing she coudln't eat all of it.

"Would love to."The lab tech replied with a smile as he scooted his chair forward.

********  
Three hours later Chris returned home. After another hour talking with King he'd gone for a walk along the water. It hadn't done much to ease his burden but it and the talk with Pride had solidified things. In a few weeks he'd no longer be an NCIS thought gave Chris pause. He knew it was the right move yet he'd enjoyed his time with the Navy and there would be things he'd miss. But Chris knew if things worked out in his favor leaving would be a small price to pay.

Chris did a few housekeeping things: dishes, load of laundry then he sank down onto the living room sofa. He found a college basketball game on and spent the rest of the night watching it. For a few hours at least the game kept his thoughts from the changes ahead and from Merri.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Boundaries  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Forty-eight hours later Merri received the best news from her doctor. They were releasing her the next day. All her tests were at normal levels and everything else was healing as it should. Merri requested her release be as soon as possible. The doctor had smiled and asked if six a.m would be okay? Merri had readily agreed. She'd spent the rest of the night spreading the news and making arrangements. When that was done she read one of the paperback mystery novels Lorretta had brought earlier. Merri was thirty pages in when she fell asleep.

With the early hour Merri hadn't been expecting anyone to be there when she was released. She should've known better. Dwayne was first to arrive at quarter to six followed by Chris. Sebastian and Loretta arrived a few minutes later. Merri blinked back tears as she smiled at the group. She knew she'd never be able to express how grateful she was to them.

By seven o'clock Merri was home and settled on her sofa. Sebastian had loaned her his tablet that was loaded with a wide assortment of movies and books. He'd even showed Merri where a word file was located that had a list of his reccomendations of which to watch or read first. Loretta's guest house had never felt more like home than it did that day. Merri had been so happy to see it and to walk through the front door. She hadn't realized until that day how much of a life she'd built in New Orleans. Merri was grateful that she had another chance to enjoy it. 

* * *

Chris knew he couldn't wait too much longer to talk to Merri. He just hadn't wanted to spring everything on her all at once. Especially not her first day home. Even with the extra help Vance had sent in Chris and Pride were still scrambling to catch up. Before Chris realized it three days had flown by and the rest of the week wasn't looking any better.

However, seeing how happy Merri had been just to be home and out of the hospital had clarified things for Chris. Made him certain that what he was feeling wasn't just a reaction from nearly losing her. The connection between them was strong and true. Chris just had to convince Merri it was worth taking the risk to take that connection beyond friendship. Chris knew now more than ever that it definetly was worth the risk.

What little free time Chris had the rest of the week he spent it with informants. Ones he trusted and ones that he normally wouldn't deal with. Except those he wouldn't normally deal with would lead him to one he would. One that would have a lead in the courthouse shooting. It was a gamble but one worth taking. Saturday found Chris not having been home much. Long enough to change clothes, shower and grab something to eat. When he wasn't working on offical cases he was following leads on one he'd been banned from.

Logically Chris knew he needed sleep. Will power, coffee and energy drinks were only going to keep him functional for so long. Chris also saw the worried looks King gave him when he thought Chris wasn't looking. King was afraid Chris was burning himself out. Little did Pride know how close to the truth he was. But Chris was protecting King's career by keeping quiet about what he was doing. It would be bad enough once Vance found out he'd gone against orders. It'd be worse if Pride had looked the other way. So Chris had taken the choice from his friend.

With a yawn Chris pulled his vehicle to a stop in front of a run down bar on the outskirts of the French Quarter. It was late afternoon; nearly dinner time on Saturday. The Quarter was showing signs of waking. Soon it would be packed with people looking for a good time. Or with those looking to forget their real life for a little while. Chris got out and walked through the front door of the dingy bar. The person he was looking for frequented this dive. At least according to a friend of a friend of a source Chris trusted. Mark 'Ztop' Shannon was a two bit thief with a drug history with a passion for Meth. His robberies had lead to blackmail when he started in on some of the ritzier parts of town. That connection was what Chris was interested in. The ritzer part of town was political always had been always would be. The attempt on Admiral Pack had been political. Without normal NCIS investigative tactics Chris had to find a back door that would lead him to the same answers. After a few minutes Chris spotted his 'source' sitting at one of the small tables near the back. Chris sat down across from the younger man.

"I don't know you."The hispanic youth stated angerily as Chris sat down.

"Tenrounds sends his regards."Chris stated. "And that this clears part of your debt."

"Why should I believe you, cop."Ztop retorted taking a swig of his beer.

"I'm not a cop today."Chris explained quietly. "Friend of mine got hurt and I think you can help me figure out who."

"Just because Tenrounds was dumb enough to listen to you doesn't mean I am."The young man spat."Go drink somewhere else."

"You've got a trial comin' up for two B&E's."Chris stated. "I doubt your P.O would be happy to find you in this lovely place. You help me; I help you; can get your sentence down."

"I'm listenin'."Ztop replied with a glower.

"What have you heard about the attempt on Admiral Pack's life?"Chris asked.

"Who?"The informant responded with a confused blink.

"Courthouse shooting last week."Chris snapped.

"That'll cost you more than you're offerin'."Ztop responded as he took a long sip of his drink.

"Maybe."Chris acknowledged. "But I think you're desperate enough to stay out of jail to tell me anyway."

After a long moment Ztop nodded and Chris listened to what the informat had to say. Ten minutes later Chris stood and left the bar.

It was another day before Chris was able to verify the information Ztop had given him. Another six hours on top of that to follow the leads. Everything was telling him the same thing. The shooting hadn't been directed at the Admiral. He'd been a bystander not the target. That had left a cold ball of fear in Chris's belly thinking that Merri might have been the sniper's orginial target. But he'd quickly ruled it out as more details emerged.

Agent Hackett had been the intended victim. The question was why? Why use the rally as a cover? Why kill Hackett on the job when a murder could be done so many other ways? Chris shook his head running a weary hand over the back of his neck. He knew he should take this information to the combined JAG/NOPD task force. Chris had a feeling they'd already reached this conclusion since the shooting hadn't been as prominent in the news. Unfortunately without the admiral as the main target in the shooting it took the priority of the investigation down a peg or two. Now it was just a normal case.

To Chris it wouldn't ever be just a normal case. Somebody had tried to take his partner's life. Hackett being the main target didn't matter. Merri had been hurt end of story. She deserved closure for this. Merri deserved not to wonder if the person responsible would ever be caught. No matter what happened between them in the future the least Chris could do for his partner was give her peace of mind. He'd follow this through to the end no matter what high powered upper crust types came tumbling down in the process. As Chris drove back to the NCIS office he didn't notice the dark blue sedan following him. 

* * *

Dwayne knocked on the door to Merri's home. It was nearly nine p.m on Monday and Dwayne almost had debated about stopping by for a visit. He'd called first to make sure Merri was up for a visit that late. Hearing no tiredness in Merri's response to his knock all Dwayne's reservations vanished. It was good to hear her back to her old self.

"It's open."Merri called from the sofa.

"How are you feelin'?"Pride asked as he entered closing the door behind him.

"Tired but stronger if that makes sense."Brody replied with a smile. "Was good to hear from you. I know you guys have been busy."

"That we have."Dwayne confirmed as he sat down in a chair to the left of the sofa. "Been a long few days."

"That's what I hear from Loretta."Merri commented with a smile. "Do you want something to drink? Water? Tea?"

"I'm fine. Rest."Dwayne said with a shake of his head.

"Really I can walk a few steps to the kitchen."Merri insisted.

"I'm not going to keep you long."Dwayne replied with a smile. "Just wanted to see how you were doin'."

"Going a little stir crazy despite Sebastain's efforts to keep me entertained."Brody stated as she gestured to the computer tablet. "If I watch one more movie I might..."

Merri broke off as a loud thump was heard from the back porch. Dwayne frowned as he stood quickly.

"I'll check it out."Pride offered quietly as he unholstered his gun.

"I'm sure it's nothing probably an animal knocked over a flower pot."Merri suggested grimly.

"Probably."Dwayne agreed as he continued through the kitchen and reached for the door handle of the back door.

Just as he did something crashed through the kitchen window and bounced onto the kitchen floor. Smoke began to pour from the device. Pride cursed seeing the home made explosive device. Not pausing to think Dwayne grabbed it and ran outside. A quick look confirmed the yard was empty. Whoever had thrown it was long gone. Dwayne tossed it in a trash can and ran back to the porch just as it exploded.

"Pride!"Brody called anxiously as Dwayne reentered the house.

"I'm alright."Dwayne replied as he approached the young woman.

"Anybody out there?"Merri asked her gaze tracking to the door.

Pride shook his head.

"No. I'm going to check around and call it in. I'll be back as soon as I can."Pride stated.

Merri nodded and Dwayne left through the front door. Pride's anger mounted as he did a quick search around Merri's home and then Lorretta's nearby house. Once he was sure they were clear he called the NOPD. This attack was too much of a coincedence not to be connected to the shooting. However it was just another piece of the puzzle that didn't make sense and Dwayne was determined to figure it out before somebody else got hurt. 

* * *

Chris arrived at Merri's just as the firefighters were leaving. NOPD and the bomb squad were still there. Chris's fingers tightened around the steering wheel as he took in the scene. Someone had went after his partner in the place she thought the safest. Chris fought the anger but it was difficult to keep it at bay. Whoever was behind this he was going to make them pay. No matter how long it took. Chris shut the truck off and got out and walked into the small house. Inside he found Merri sitting on the sofa with Dwayne sitting next to her on the right. An NOPD detective Chris didn't recognize stood in front of the coffee table asking Merri questions. Crime scene lab techs were photographing the kitchen and broken window.

"Detective Zanto this is Merri's partner at NCIS, Chris LaSalle."Dwayne said by way of introduction once he spotted Chris.

The slightly overweight black haired man nodded at Chris as he put his small notebook away.

"I think we have all the information we need for now."Zanto stated glancing at Pride. "You need one of our safehouses?"

Chris hated seeing the sadness and anger in his partner's eyes as Merri realized she wasn't safe in her own home any more. One more thing he was going to make the bastard pay for.

"No, we can arrange something."Pride replied quietly. "Thank you, Detective."

Zanto nodded and left. Chris quickly walked over to the sofa and crouched down so he was eyelevel with Merri.

"You okay?"Chris asked worriedly.

"Yeah they wanted to scare me not hurt me. Didn't succeed though. And I'm not leaving."Brody stated glancing at Pride.

"I'm sorry but that's not negoiatable You're not safe here."Dwayne insisted.

"Pride."Brody protested.

"King's right, Merri."Chris said as he placed a hand on Merri's left knee. "They'll be braver next time and I don't want to give them that chance.

"Alright."Merri agreed reluctantly.

"I'll have Loretta pack some of your things. Let's get out of here."Pride suggested as he stood and helped Merri to her feet.

The trio left. Chris helped Merri into King's car. As he closed the passenger door Merri placed her right hand over Chris's that was still resting on the door frame. He smiled at her but knew he failed miserably. All he wanted to do was make all the bad things go away for Merri and he couldn't. Not yet. It didn't ease the ache he felt as he looked at his partner sitting tired and sad in the passenger seat of King's car. After squeezing Merri's hand Chris stepped back and watched them drive off. A few minutes later Chris returned to his truck and drove away.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Boundaries  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Dwayne Pride took a deep breath and mentally counted to ten. He was standing in the sit room in the middle of a video call with Vance. Dwayne had maybe three hours of sleep after making sure Merri was settled in the safe house. He'd been back at the office when Vance's call had come in at 0600.

"No one saw who threw the explosive?"The director asked as he leaned forward."Nobody on that block saw a strange car?"

"NOPD is still canvasing."Pride explained feeling like he was repeating himself."The yard was empty by the time I reached it."

"And you're certain that this is connected to the attempt on Pack's life?"Vance inquired.

"One hundred percent certain? No."Pride admitted."But you have to see that the timing is suspicious to say the least."

"Agree."Vance replied quietly. "I'll have the JAG liaison coordinate with you."

"Does that mean we're on the task force?"Pride asked careful to keep the hope out of his voice.

"Unofficially."Vance stated grimly. "Don't make me regret it."

The video screen winked out before Dwayne could reply. He sighed and pulled out his phone. At least he had a bit of good news to tell Chris. 

* * *

Merri hated everything about her situation. Being shot was bad enough but not being able to recuperate in her own home made her miserable and angry. Worst of all she felt helpless to fix it. She was stuck and physically she wouldn't be able to help Pride or Chris for several weeks.

The townhouse in the city center under other circumstances would be a nice place to stay. Modern, updated and with a nice skyline view. To Merri it felt like a jail cell. She wanted to be in her own home; to have her life back. There was only one way to do that and it was for the sniper to be caught. With nothing else to do Merri pulled out a legal pad and a pen and began to sketch out what they knew about the case. If she couldn't physically work it she'd help however she could. 

* * *

Chris arrived at the restaurant in the Quarter ten minutes late. Traffic had been hell and wasn't helping his mood. This unusual work meeting had better contain some form of good news or this day was turning into a loss. All of the sources he had worked that day unofficially had struck out. As high profile as the shooting was in Chris's world it wasn't doing so well in the streets. He had feelers out but if today was any indication he wasn't holding out much hope. But for Merri's sake something had to turn around.

With property being at a premium in the Quarter real estate had been booming. Especially old buildings being used for new purposes. This three story brick had once been a small factory. Now in it's new life it housed a restaurant on the first floor, business offices on the second and apartments on the third. Chris entered and spotted Pride at a table near the right back corner. Sebastian, Loretta and Patton Plame were already gathered. Chris sat next to Sebastian and glanced at pride apologetically.

"Sorry I'm late, King. Traffic sucked."Chris explained as a waitress handed him a menu.

"It's alright."Pride replied as the waitress left. "I asked everybody here because there's finally been some good news on the sniper case."

"They gave it back to us."Sebastian exclaimed nearly knocking over his glass of water with his right elbow.

"Unofficially. JAG still has the lead."Pride continued. "But the director has untied our hands a bit."

"So unofficial how are we approaching this?"Chris asked.

."Like any other case. Merri sent over some notes she's been workin' on."Pride stated. "We regroup and then go learn things."

The waitress took their orders and returned with drinks.

"So are we doing top secret on the dl meetings for the rest of this?"Sebastian asked in a whisper.

Patton raised an eyebrow and frowned. "On the DL? Really?"

Dwayne held up a hand to stop further banter.

"No secret meetings but we do have to still be cautious. They haven't found a suspect in the attack at Merri's."Pride stated.

"Probably won't."Chris muttered. "They would've claimed responsibility by now if they wanted to brag about it."

"I think we need to look at this not from the Admiral standpoint."Loretta interjected. "I think this may be more about the protests and less about the military."

"They were protesting the job cuts."Chris added with a nod. "Lots of people out of work make for angry people with time on their hands."

Pride nodded. "Good Chris work that. Patton I want you to dig into Agent Hatchett. Merri said he was from the area."

"Old enemies. Got it."Plame acknowledged.

"We need to solve this one before anybody else gets hurt."Dwayne ordered solemnly.

Murmurs of agreement circled the table. The rest of the meal passed quickly. Chris didn't take part much in the light conversation. His thoughts elsewhere. He wanted to talk to Merri but didn't want to compromise her location by payin' a visit. The wait would drive Chris crazy but it'd give him more of a chance to come up with a better plan. He needed the right words to convince Merri to take a chance on them. Chris had never been good at flowery words before but he knew this time counted more than all the others. This might be the forever one and Chris had to make it work. 

* * *

The rest of the week passed slowly for Chris. It was late friday before he finally got a lead on one of the feelers he'd put out. A source of a source of a source wasn't usually how he operated. Too many chances of somebody not tellin' the truth. Too much risk of that far removed source being loyal to only him or herself and not to the original lead. But for Merri it was something Chris had to risk. Any small clue could lead to much bigger things and close the case and get his partner her life back.

The meet was taking place in a sports bar near a strip of hotels on the interstate on the outskirts of New Orleans. Not the best place but not the worst either. Chris had been in shadier places. He got out of his truck locked it and headed into the sports bar. Instead of going to the bar Chris stood and scanned the restaurant. There were about twenty patrons not bad considering the early hour. He found the person he was meeting and went towards the back and slid into the booth three from the front. The person across from him was a young Hispanic late twenties with a bald head and mustache. Numerous tattoos dotted the youth's forearms and Chris spotted the start of one on the back of the kid's neck.

"Ten Rounds sends his regards."Chris began giving the code phrase.

The youth nodded sharply as the waitress appeared. Both ordered beers and the young woman left.

"Ten Rounds owes me dough so unless you can pay his tab this is a short conversation."The informant commented with a smile as he leaned forward.

"Can't make any promises till all the cards are on the table."Chris replied with a shrug.

The informant glanced around before speaking.

"Shooter's local."The young man stated.

"Not exactly a news flash."Chris replied grimly. "None of this smelled like a terrorism attack."

"Maybe but I heard the admiral dude wasn't the target."The informant finshed with a smile as he took a sip of beer.

Chris nodded and pulled out an envelope from his inside jacket pocket. He placed it on the table and slid it across.

"That should make Ten Rounds even and then some."LaSalle said.

The younger man picked up the envelope and peeked inside. He counted a few of the bills before nodding. He stood and placed on sunglasses.

"Pleasure, man."The informant replied as he left.

Chris stared at his beer bottle not really seeing it. A chill swept through him as the new information sank in. If this was true and Pack wasn't the target and the protest had just been a cover that meant the security detail had been the shooter's focus. Once more images of finding Merri still and bloodied on the stairs merged with Chris's thoughts and he closed his eyes briefly to force them away. Anger coiled once more...somebody had planned and purposefully put his partner and other agents in danger. He'd find them no matter what. 

* * *

Merri was going stir crazy. Despite the comfy town house, supply of books, and stack of movies she had her full. Her bullet wound twinged painfully every time she moved reminding her why she was in her current situation. As if Merri needed the reminder she thought grumpily.

Half a dozen times Merri had picked up her phone to call her partner. For some reason she'd needed to hear his voice. To know things were going okay. But in the end she'd put the phone down. The last thing Chris needed was her bugging him. Merri knew how busy it got during a case. She just wasn't used to being the case. She didn't like being idle. But for now she'd have to concentrate on healing so she could get back to her team.

Chris didn't notice the SUV tailing him until he was two blocks from the office. He did a detour and went the opposite direction heading across town. Sure enough the SUV stayed with him. With a weary sigh Chris debated about calling it in. It was procedure but surely he could handle some two-bit in an SUV? Remembering the bomb at Merri's place Chris listened to his inner reason and pulled out his cell phone. He hit Pride's speed dial and held the phone to his right ear as he made a sharp left turn.

"Pride."Dwayne answered on the third ring.

"Picked up a tail on the way back to the office."Chris reported. "Dark gray SUV few years old. No front plate windows are tinted."

"Where are you? I'll get NOPD to your location."Dwayne offered.

"Heading south on Lewiston about to turn onto Pickett."Chris replied as he moved around slower traffic the SUV stayed with him. "They're not easy to shake."

"NOPD's rolling. ETA four minutes."Dwayne stated quietly. "No heroics, Christopher."

"I'll do my best, King. Really want to know who these guys are."LaSalle commented as he made a turn.

"So do I but there are other ways to do it."Dwayne ordered.

"Understood."Chris affirmed. "I'll report in once this is done. Hopefully the NOPD will be able to get some answers."

The call ended Chris tossed the phone on the passenger seat and headed onto an interstate on ramp. The SUV picked up speed and Chris switched lanes. The SUV stayed along side and Chris had a good idea what they were planning. Before Chris could speed up the SUV hit the truck's back end. Cursing Chris kept the truck in his lane. He pressed the accelerator just as the SUV rammed him again. A direct hit that caused the truck to fishtail.

By some miracle Chris managed to avoid any oncoming traffic as his truck sped across the highway and hit the ditch. It bounced and the airbag deployed before the truck crashed into a group of trees and flipped onto the passenger side. Chris heard faint sirens approaching before the world went dark and he slumped unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Boundaries  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part 1

Dwayne Pride jogged through the entrance of the emergency room. He'd arrived at the scene of the crash only to be told the ambulance had just left. It didn't take Dwayne long to find Chris he heard the younger agent's raised voice half way across the room. Relief flooded through Pride as he walked. If Chris was yelling he was alright.

"Agent LaSalle at the very least you have a concussion."A brown haired man with glasses in his forties was standing in front of Chris who was sitting on a bed. "You need the CT scan and a night's rest."

"From the look of your truck I'd say the doctor is right."Pride interjected as he stepped into the curtained area. "Doctor, I'm Agent Pride head of NCIS here in New Orleans."

"I'm Doctor Dan McMillion."The doctor replied shaking Pride's outstretched right hand."Your agent here was lucky. However as I was telling him I still want to do a CT to rule out anything. Plus I want to keep him overnight for observation. Sometimes with car accidents something doesn't show up until the next day."

"I'll make sure he cooperates."Dwayne stated meeting Chris's protesting gaze. "Can we have a few minutes?"

"Of course. Just let a nurse know and they'll contact me."McMillion commented as he left.

"King, I'm not stayin'."Chris stated angrily. "I'm fine; well nothin' I haven't dealt with before."

"You're stayin', Christopher."Dwayne countered. "You'll be no good to Merri or me if you pass out tomorrow. Want to tell me what happened?"

Chris looked like he wanted to protest more but nodded.

"I was on my way back from meetin' with a source. That tail I picked up rammed me once I got onto the highway."Chris replied. "They hit me twice. I tried to keep their attention until NOPD showed up but that's when they hit me the second time and I went off the road. Tinted windows, no plates."

"NOPD's got a BOLO out from the description they got from witness and doing a canvas of the area."Dwayne stated quietly."Dr. McMillion is right you were lucky, Christopher. What did the source tell you?"

"If they had wanted to take me out I'd be dead, King."Chris commented with a shake of his head wincing at the motion. "This was a scare but it proves one thing. That the source was right. He said the shooter was local and that this wasn't a military angle this is personal."

"We're makin' somebody nervous."Dwayne agreed grimly." You're stayin here tonight. Once they clear you I want you to stay with Brody."

* * *

Chris blinked in surprise as he stared at his boss.

"You're going to need my help on this, King."Chris protested. "I'm not sittin' on the sidelines."

"You won't be."Dwayne said quietly. "They're getting bolder. You've both been attacked. Safety in numbers."

"We could use this."Chris argued. "Draw them out...use me as bait."

"Not worth it. They've showen they're willin' to risk innocents to get to their target."Dwayne stated solemnly. "I promise, Christopher, we will get them. But we have to do it another way. I know things are complicated between you and Merri but I need you two to look out for each other."

"Okay."Chris replied reluctantly. "I don't like it but I see your point."

"I'll call Merri and update her. I also want you two in a new safehouse."Dwayne continued. "I'll have guards posted here at the hospital."

"King..."Chris protested. "I can handle myself."

"I know but humor me."Dwayne replied with a grim smile. "It's been too close for comfort. I'll let the nurse know and I'll check in tomorrow."

Chris nodded the reality of the day starting to sink in. First Brody, now they'd come after him. Not to mention they'd pay for what they did to his truck. All boiled down to the simple scary fact that it just wasn't one that was a target now everyone was vulernable. King was right they needed to fix this and end it quick before the next member of the NCIS family got hurt. That couldn't happen, no matter what, they had to find a way to make everyone safe.

* * *

"Merri, you still with me?"Dwayne asked quietly.

Merri tightened her grip on her cell phone as she steadied it by her right ear. She'd nearly dropped it when her boss had given her the latest update.

"Yes, and you're sure he's alright?"Brody asked worriedly as she imagined what the crash had been like for her partner.

"They want to run a few tests but I think he's in the clear. Was yelling at the doctor which is always a good sign."Pride stated. "I want you to pack your things. Going to be moving you into a larger safe house and you'll be getting a house guest."

"He's not going to like that."Merri said quietly.

"Already had that fight."Dwayne replied. "He'll follow doctor's orders tonight and stay at the hospital but then he'll be joining you. I'm not circling the wagons but I want you two under the same roof. They're getting bolder. I want to narrow their chances and increase ours of catching them."

"Understood."Merri acknowledged. "Tell Chris..."

"Tell him what?"Dwayne prompted.

"Never mind."Merri replied quickly. "Thanks for keeping me in the loop."

"We'll find a way to get things back to normal, I promise."Dwayne stated. "I'll give you a call when I know where the new safehouse is."

"Okay."Merri said as she leaned back into the sofa. "Bye."

"Bye."Pride said as he ended the call.

Merri let the her right hand drop the phone limply to her lap as she stared ahead not really focusing on anything. She could've lost her partner today. The thought chilled her. It was one thing for her to be injured and in hiding. For this to turn and have other members of her team in danger...that was tough to swallow. Risk was part of the job; something they understood when signing up. It didn't make it any easier when those people you worked with became more than colleagues. Friends being in the line of fire when Merri couldn't do anything more to help was one of the toughest things she'd had to endure.

Stretching gingerly back out onto the sofa Merri slumped back against her pillow and pulled the quilt up around her. She hated being helpless, hated being hurt, most of all she hated being separated from the people she cared about. Merri would rest and heal and once she and Chris were in the new safehouse they'd come up with a plan. A plan to figure out who killed Agent Hackett and who was willing to endanger so many and why. 

* * *

Patton Plame smiled as his fingers flew across one keyboard and then back to the touchscreen of his tablet that rested on his lap. Finally making some headway. Only thing he'd found so far on Hackett was that he'd requested the Pack detail. Something Brody had already told them. But the interesting thing Patton had found was how hard Hackett had fought for that detail. Almost as hard as Brody had. Hackett had sent several emails and finally been granted the request. As another tidbit came to light Patton hit a speed dial and adjusted his earpiece as the cell phone dialed.

"You got good news for me?"Dwayne Pride greeted.

"Maybe or just another piece to the puzzle."Patton replied with a shake of his head. "Thought you'd like to know that one number kept reoccurring on Hackett's cell a seven two zero area code which is Colorado."

"Hackett ever been stationed in Colorado?"Pride inquired.

"I'll have to pull his file again but from what I remember if he was it wasn't for very long."Plame commented. "Oooh hello what do we have here?"

"What is it?"Pride asked concern in his voice.

"One of the outgoing calls Hackett made the night he died?"Plame prompted as he scooted his wheel chair closer to the computer desk. "Was to Senator Klain's office at ten o'clock p.m."

"Klain?"Pride repeated. "Interestin'. I'll dig into that angle. Anything else on the cell phone?"

"Other call that night was to a boxing gym in the Ninth ward. I'll dig up that info and text it to you."Patton reported.

"Don't burn the midnight oil too long."Dwayne ordered." Get some rest."

"Will try. Double P out."Patton replied as he stared at the screen.

Now what did a boxing gym, a state senator, a Colorado number and a murdered NCIS agent have in common? That was the sixty-four thousand dollar winning game show type question. Plame sighed and went in search of caffeine.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the delay in updates. I was trying to wrap up some of my older projects in other fandoms.

Title: Boundaries  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

By late afternoon of the next day Chris had been in the safe house less than an hour and he was already feeling claustrophobic. He didn't usually mind small spaces but the fact that he couldn't leave was starting to grate his nerves. He was still waiting for his partner. Pride thought it best for them to arrive separately.

Logically Chris understood why King had done this. If the only option Chris had left was to protect Merri he'd do it no questions asked. Chris knew he could still be useful on the investigation. He wasn't afraid of the threats. But that lead Chris back full circle to King's plan. With a sigh Chris walked into the living room. He set up the laptop and made sure the video chat program was connected properly. Then Chris set about organizing the safe house's supplies. 

* * *

Merri was glad when she stepped through the door of the safe house. Even gladder to lay eyes on her partner. Chris's smile told Merri he was as happy to see her as she was to see him.

"How are you feelin?"Chris asked after the brief embrace.

"Still a little sore but doing better. How are you?"Merri asked as she touched the bandage on Chris's forehead.

"Slight headache once in awhile otherwise I'm good."Chris replied as he caught Merri's right hand in his and led her into the living room."Why don't you camp out on the sofa while i rustle up dinner."

Merri hadn't realized she"d dozed off until someone was shaking her shoulder.

"Food's ready."Chris stated with a smile. "I stuck to soup and sandwiches. King didn't tell me if you were up to a regular food yet."

"Getting there."Merri said returning Chris's smile and she accepted his hand up. "The pain meds I'm on sometimes don't agree with food to well. So I appreciate the soup."

Chris nodded and motioned to the breakfast bar in the kitchen. Merri took the seat to the right near the living room and Chris took the one on her left. They ate in companionable silence. Chris had found a college basketball game and had it on the small tv that was positioned slightly above and to the left of the breakfast bar.

"I'm sorry you're stuck here."Merri began after half her soup was gone.

Chris did a double take at his partner.

"Merri..."Chris began but Merri shook her head.

"I keep going over the shooting at the courthouse."Merri continued. "I feel like I'm missing something. That I shoudl've noticed something."

"That's twenty-twenty hindsight talkin'."Chris said firmly. "The sniper took everybody on that detail by surprise."

"Maybe."Merri agreed. "I talked to Agent Hackett in the car. I know the investigation's shifted to him. But he told me he asked for this detail because it was in New Orleans. He was happy to be home."

"Doesn't sound like somebody that had enemies waitin'."Chris said and then polished off his sandwich.

"Or he didn't realize there was anybody that was gunning for him."Merri theorized as she finished her soup.

Chris took his plate to the sink and picked up the saucepan from the stove.

"There's a little soup left, want it?"Chris offered.

"Sure."Merri replied as she set her bowl forward. "Thanks."

"Glad to see some of your appetite coming back."Chris stated as he filled the bowl.

"Maybe it's the cook."Merri offered with a smile.

"I'm competing against hospital food."Chris replied with a laugh. "Not much competition. When this is over I'll cook you a real meal...just us."

"I'd like that."Merri commented with a smile. 

* * *

Chris turned and busied himself with the dishes placing them in the sink. He began to wash them trying not to read too much into what had just happened. Merri could see it just as a couple of friends getting together for a meal. Still the smile she'd given him gave Chris hope that it meant more than that. He knew there was one way to find out. However Chris didn't want to dump that on her tonight.

Being stuck together in a safe house was a tough enough situation. As badly as Chris wanted to clear the air. To let her know the changes coming with the team they both called family his gut was telling him to wait. Let them settle into a rhythm of living under the same roof. Chris knew some would say he was using the first night as an excuse to give himself time. But he felt good about what had just happened. Knew it was a good first step. It would give him courage to finish the rest out when the timing was better. 

* * *

Loretta glanced up at the knock on the morgue door. She smiled at Dwayne Pride as he stepped inside.

"Chris and Merri settled into the safe house okay?"The M.E asked as she finished her tasks for the day.

"Haven't heard any complaints yet."Dwayne replied with a grim smile. "I'm hoping they won't be there long."

"Me too."Loretta agreed.

"Came to see if you had plans for dinner."Dwayne stated as he leaned against the right wall.

"Keeping an eye on me, Agent Pride?"Loretta asked. "You don't have to worry about me."

"I know."Dwayne admitted quietly. "After the attack on Chris...it changed things. It isn't just about the security detail."

"I'd like dinner but only as dinner."Loretta replied. "I'm almost done here."

"Okay. Meet you by my office in fifteen?"Pride suggested as he walked to the door. "Have a few things to finish up."

"See you then."Loretta acknowledged.

Watching her friend leave Loretta hoped this would be over soon. Having so many people that Dwayne cared about in danger was taking it's toll. He was a good man and one of the best agents she'd ever worked with. If they didn't win this one Loretta knew it'd take Dwayne a long time to recover. 

* * *

Sebastian entered Patton's office after knocking. He placed a variety coffee pack of K-cups on the table by the computer.

"Heard you were running low on caffeine."Sebastian began.

"Thanks."The computer tech replied not looking up from the screen. "You bored and want to lend me hand?"

"No, I've got tons of work to do."Sebastian replied with a shake of his head.

"Uh-huh."Patton replied doubtfully. "Pull up a chair slim. NOPD just sent cell video footage of Chris's crash."

"Of course somebody sat there and taped it."Sebastian muttered in disgust as he sat down.

"By the time stamp 911 had already been called. So this wanna be reporter probably figured help was already on the way."Patton stated. "Let's hope they got something useful."

"Especially since the BOLO the NOPD put out earlier hasn't yielded anything."Sebastian said as he pulled up the video.

"Yeah well dark SUV doesn't exactly narrow things down much."Patton responded. "Looks like I get to call Pride with some good news."

"You gonna share?"Sebastian asked typing away.

"Yeah that Colorado number just lit up. It's back on line."Patton replied with a grin. "Merri and Chris will be back home in no time." 

* * *

Half way through dinner Pride's phone buzzed. He smiled apologetically at Loretta as he pulled the device out of his pocket and answered.

"Pride."Dwayne greeted.

"We may finally have one piece of the puzzle."Patton informed. "That Colorado number just came back online and I was able to get a trace."

"Good work. Who's it belong to?"Dwayne asked.

"Reagan Norris."The computer tech reported. "Phone wasn't online long enough to get more than a general area. She's in New Orleans. East side is best I can give you until she uses it again."

"We've got a name now. Run her financials see if we can figure out her connection to Hackett."Pride ordered.

"On it."Patton acknowledged. "I'll call as soon as anything pops up."

Pride ended the call and put away the phone. 

* * *

Around midnight Chris awoke to noises. He sat up listening intently and discovered they were coming from the kitchen. He quickly got out of bed and crossed the hall to Merri's room. Chris found the door open and the light on. Relaxing the NCIS agent walked downstairs to the main level of the townhouse.

"Sorry, I was trying to be quiet."Merri apologized as soon as she saw Chris at the foot of the stairs.

"Don't worry about it."Chris replied as he crossed towards the kitchen. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Think I've just had too much rest lately my body clock is all confused."Merri explained. "Was making tea thought that would help."

"Probably. Want some company?"Chris asked.

"Sure."Merri replied as the microwave beeped and she took the mug of hot water out and put the tea bag in before turning back. "Maybe there was a silver lining to all of this."

"Yeah? What's that?"Chris inquired as he sat down at the breakfast bar.

"This."Merri said motioning with a hand to the safe house. "We haven't seen much of each other the last few weeks."

Chris knew he wasn't going to get a better opening if he tried. Still looking at his partner part of Chris was afraid to cross the line he was about to cross. Change was inevitable in life and yet he had really enjoyed the last year. But then Chris realized that would only get better if his theory was right. There was only one way to find out.

"Merri."Chris began quietly. "There's somethin' I need to tell you and if I don't do it now I may lose my nerve completely."


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Boundaries  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Merri leaned against the counter wrapping her hands around the mug.

"When I found you after the shooting."Chris continued. "I thought you were already gone...it scared me made me realize things...especially how important you've become to me."

"Chris..."Merri whispered reaching her right hand towards him.

Chris took her hand in his and squeezed it drawing strength from the gesture. He took a breath and continued.

"I've fallen in love with you, Merri."Chris said meeting his partner's gaze. "Probably have been for awhile just took this to get it through my thick head. I'm not pushing you into anything...I just waned you to know"

* * *

Merri was quite proud of herself that she kept her jaw from hitting the counter. She still felt like she'd had the wind knocked out of her. If it wasn't for the steam hitting her face from the tea Merri would've thought this was all a dream. Never in a million years had she expected this kind of confession from Chris LaSalle.

They had a unique bond that was true. One she hadn't experienced with anybody else she'd been partnered with over the years. Merri had felt instantly at home with Pride and Chris almost the moment they were introduced. Romantic work relationships never went well and Merri wasn't sure she was ready to lose the friendship she had with Chris. Merri knew she had to say something but she just didn't know what.

"I don't know what to say."Meri replied but found she couldn't quite withdraw her hand from Chris's.

Chris entwined their fingers. Merri looked down at their hands liking how they looked together.

"You don't have to say anything."Chris commented softly.

After several minutes Merri withdrew her hand from Chris. She left the kitchen and sat down on the sofa pulling a quilt around her.

"Guess I'll head to bed."Chris stated breaking the silence that had fallen and he stood and started towards the stairs.

"Chris?"Merri called.

"Yeah?"LaSalle replied.

"Can you sit with me for awhile?"Merri asked turning to face him.

"Sure."Chris commented as he walked to the sofa and sat down next to her.

Merri scooted closer and rested her head on Chris's left shoulder. She was getting over the surprise of his earlier words but her heart still didn't know how to react to them. Merri smiled when she felt Chris place an arm around her waist pulling her close. She had asked him to sit with her on impulse not knowing how else to fix the situation. Merri had known that if Chris had went upstairs his confession would've sat like a proverbial elephant in the room. Plus Merri hadn't wanted to lose the closeness between them.

"Chris..."Merri began but once again words failed her.

"Rest, Merri."Chris replied quietly. "We'll sort this out later."

Reluctantly Merri pulled away and settled against the other arm of the sofa. Chris stood and covered Merri with the quilt.

"I think there's room for two on here."Merri said quietly as she sat back up.

Chris sat down next to her once more. He wrapped his arms around Merri as he laid down. Merri covered both of them with the quilt. Within minutes both were asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the delay. Real life got busy and I got sucked into another fandom. :) I have this one back on track though so look for frequent updates.

Title: Boundaries  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Chris/Merri  
notes and summary: see part one

Chris awoke to find himself awkwardly tucked on the sofa. The awkward position discomfort vanished when Chris's sleepy brain realized Merri was in his arms and sound asleep. Memories of the night before slowly returned. Chris was happy with how things had went. Granted they could've went much, much better. All things considered Merri was asleep in his arms and hadn't slapped him for saying how he felt.

As beginnings went Chris was hopeful for this one. Glancing at the clock on the wall Chris realized he could go back to sleep. One plus about being in a safe house under protective custody there was no time clock. With a yawn Chris straightened the blanket that covered them and then pulled Merri back against him. She didn't stir and Chris smiled settling back and lowering his head. Within minutes he was asleep. 

* * *

Merri awoke her internal clock in-tune to her alarm clock even when she didn't set the alarm. She gently untangled herself from Chris's arms and stood. After watching her sleeping partner for a moment she pulled the blanket back up over his shoulders and went to the bathroom. After stripping off her clothes she turned on the shower and stepped in.

She was grateful that Chris was still asleep. It gave Merri time to think. Time to try to sort out her scrambled thoughts. Merri leaned back against the glass wall of the shower letting the water and steam wash over her. One thought kept reoccurring. One that made a silly smile appear on her face no matter how much she fought it. Chris was in love with her. Merri knew he didn't come to this realization lightly. She had seen that last night when he told her. He had struggled with this; not wanting to upset their friendship. But in the end he couldn't keep it all bottled up. Merri was glad he didn't.

Still Merri knew military regs. Knew they couldn't stay working together if they became involved. The team would break up. Merri had been an agent long enough to know teams changed frequently. People got transferred, got promotions etc. Still this group had been a pseudo family to Merri since she'd arrived in New Orleans. Even if she or Chris got a new job Merri knew the group would still be close; still see each other.

Was she really considering a future with Chris LaSalle? If Merri was honest with herself she had felt something for Chris but she'd been afraid to even look at it. Afraid to upset this family that had formed. She had been the happiest here in New Orleans than she'd been in a long time. If she looked close at that happiness Merri knew most of that happiness had been being partnered with Chris. As she finished the shower and shut the water off Merri felt better physically and emotionally. She dressed and dried her hair realizing that being stuck in a safe house might be a blessing. If she and her partner had come to this realization in normal terms it may have taken them months to talk things out. Smiling Merri dried her hair and finished getting ready. 

* * *

Chris had been half way through fixing breakfast when his cell phone rang. He juggled it for a moment as he stirred the eggs before seeing King's name on the caller id. He put the phone between his right shoulder and chin and answered.

"LaSalle."Chris greeted.

"How are you guys holding up?"Pride asked.

"Haven't killed each other yet."Chris quipped. "Anything to get us out of here?"

"Maybe. Austin had a group of friends in highschool."Pride replied. "One is Klain, met him this morning. The other is David Mokus who runs the gym in the ninth ward. Mokus did prison time."

"For what?"LaSalle asked as he transferred eggs to one of the plates.

"Gun running."Pride explained.

"Well that sounds like somebody who'd have enough connections to get his hands on a sniper rifle."LaSalle commented as he plucked toast out of the toaster.

"Maybe on my way to talk to him."Pride stated. "Oh and Patton got a lead on the Colorado number registered to a Regan Norris. She's originally from here trying to tie her to Hackett."

"Merri and I can dig on that angle."Chris offered.

"How are things with you two, really?"Pride asked quietly.

Chris glanced behind him to make sure he was still alone.

"I told her last night."Chris confided.

"And?"Pride prompted.

"She's still talking to me."Chris replied with a grin.

"That's definitely progress, Christopher."Pride commented. "Remember she's been through a lot the last few weeks...kid gloves."

"Believe me I'm not blowing my chances by moving too soon. Can Patton send us the updated case file?"LaSalle asked.

"Will do. Hopefully this will be over soon."Pride replied.

"Hope so."Chris agreed. "Talk to you later."

A few minutes later Chris's phone beeped signalling an email. He glanced and confirmed it was from Patton. It felt good to have something to work on. More than anything Chris just wanted Merri to be safe. They had to figure this one out, not solving this wasn't an option.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Boundaries  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Pride had just left Mokus's gym when his cell phone rang. He activated the speaker option leaving it on the passenger seat. It'd been a half hour of Mokus denying involvement in the shooting and then revealing that he'd given Hackett a gun. An illegal untraceable lightweight gun. Pride hoped the phone call was better news because the pieces weren't adding up.

"Pride."Dwayne greeted.

"Got a hit from Hackett's credit cards."Patton replied. "I was double checking them against the times of the 720 phone calls. After getting one call he made a stop at BJ's."

"What's BJ's?"Pride asked.

"Bar. Management's sending me security footage from that night."Patton explained.

"Hackett was busy the short time he was in town."Pride stated. "He got a gun from Mokus."

"What does a NCIS agent need with a gun?"Patton wondered. "I'm guessing Mokus didn't do things the legal proper way and register that gun."

"Nope."Pride replied. "We need to figure out what happened to that gun."

"On it."Patton commented. "I'll let you know when the security footage gets here."

"Send a copy to Brody and LaSalle too."Pride ordered. "I'm almost back to the office. If you need anything I'll be there for awhile."

Pride ended the call. Pride could feel they were close to something. Just needed things to click. They usually did but investigation required patience. That was one thing Pride was in short supply of. 

* * *

After breakfast Chris quickly showered and dressed. Once he returned to the living room he found Merri had set their laptops up on the dining room table. She smiled as he stepped off the bottom stair.

"Patton got a lead on Hackett he's sent the security footage from a bar he went too."Merri reported. "The bar charge lines up with one of the 720 calls."

"So he was meetin' somebody."LaSalle surmised as he got a fresh cup of coffee from the kitchen and padded barefoot over to the table.

"And Pride called while you were in the shower."Merri added. "He interviewed one of the high school friends, David Mokus. The one who runs the gym in the 9th. He gave Hackett a gun."

LaSalle paused as he pulled the chair out from the table and raised his eyebrows.

"An NCIS agent buys an illegal gun?"Chris repeated.

"Pride has it top priority for us to find out what happened to that gun. It wasn't on him after the shooting."Merri replied.

"Good of a plan as any."Chris commented as he sat down and pulled up the NCIS database and a normal web browser. "Anything on Regan Norris?"

"Did a brief search she went to the same high school as Hackett and from the photos they were sweethearts."Brody explained.

"First love will mess with your head even years later."LaSalle replied as he typed. "Think they hooked up again?"

"She's married."Brody countered.

"Could still have an affair."LaSalle theorized.

"He didn't strike me as the type."Brody stated as she checked her email.

"First love makes you do things you normally wouldn't."Chris insisted.

"First love or love in general?"Merri asked with a grin.

"Saved by DoubleP."Chris replied dodging the question as he gestured towards Merri's screen. "Security footage."

Merri pulled up the video and turned her laptop so Chris could see. She recognized Reagan from her dmv photo. The two paused by the front door of the bar. Then another man entered the camera range and began arguing with Hackett.

"Who is that?"Chris asked as he stood and leaned against the table.

"I think I know and it goes with your affair theory."Merri commented as she pulled up a NCIS database that had access to the DMV. She typed in a name. "Yep that's Regan's husband, Alec Norris."

"He have a record?"Chris asked.

"No but there was a recent domestic call. No charges came of it."Merri responded as she pulled Norris up in another screen."Pride said the gun was light weight. Bet he got it for Reagan to protect herself."

"So Norris uses the cover of the rally to take out Hackett? Eliminate the competition?"Chris theorized with an amazed shake of his head. "Seems there would be easier ways to do that."

"Not if you think about it."Merri said sadly. "Perfect cover and a confused, frightened crowd makes for easy escape."

Unbidden memories of Merri's bloody and still form on the courthouse steps flashed through Chris's thoughts causing him to clench the edge of the fear and the not knowing of that moment came flooding back.

"You okay?"Merri asked quietly.

Chris glanced down and saw his knuckles were white and he pried them off the table.

"Yeah. Let's get an address on Norris and send it to Pride."Chris instructed as he sat back down.

Having done what they could on their end Merri and Chris settled in to wait. 

* * *

Patton's computer beeped and he frowned at the tone and pulled up that screen. It was one he'd set an alert to. A search he hadn't had time to work on and hoped that his line of thinking wasn't right. That beep just told him otherwise. The computer tech had set up an alert for anybody who had searched for information on Chris and Merri.

Somebody had just done a search and it was as bad as Patton thought. As bad as it got. Knowing this would only be told in person Patton set aside his computer and wheeled his way to the main area of the NCIS office. 

* * *

Dwayne Pride looked at the computer tech not quite believing what he was hearing. He knew it could happen. Had happened before and most likely would again. Still the news left a cold knot of fear to form in the lead agent's stomach and he leaned against his desk.

"You're sayin' there's a threat to Brody and LaSalle from within the Navy?"Pride asked grimly.

Patton nodded and activated the main view screen. A picture of a young brown haired woman in a petty officer's uniform appeared along with her Navy file.

"Got a hit from an alert I'd set up. Petty Officer Megan Wright did a search internally for information on Chris and Brody."Patton explained.

"Why does she look familiar?"Pride asked squinting at the picture.

"You may see the family resemblance."Patton said as he pulled up another picture putting it along side Wright's. "She's first cousin to Klain."

"Do we know what she was looking for?"Pride asked.

"One of the searches was for their email addresses. If she got those any kind of two bit hacker can trace it to their phones and..."Patton trailed off.

"Potentially find their current location."Pride finished yanking out his cell phone and punching a number. "Need to move them, ASAP."

"Why would a state senator care..."Patton wondered then slapped the arm of his chair. "I bet you twenty that Hackett wasn't the only one Regan had an affair with. If she threatened Klain..."

"Klain's pressuring his cousin to get information on the current navy investigation that could railroad his career."Pride continued angrily.

"He's panicking trying to get things back under control that he thought he had with Hackett's death."Patton stated turning to face Pride.

"Not on my watch."Pride said as his call finally connected."Yes we need two more teams to the safe house on Elm. I need Brody and LaSalle moved as soon as possible. Let me know as soon as they're in the new location."

"They'll be okay."Patton said as he glanced at the two empty desks.

Pride followed his friend's gaze and nodded.

"Yes they will."Pride affirmed. "In the mean time we need to find Reagan. She's becoming a major piece of this puzzle."

As they worked Pride called in reinforcements. NCIS agents from nearby cities of Baton Rouge and Biloxi. He also called in a favor with a friend on the NOPD. They needed more boots on the ground and they needed them fast.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Boundaries  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes and summary: see part one

The knock on the door combined with the simultaneous beeps of Merri and Chris's cell phones caused a knot to form in Chris's stomach. He exchanged a curious glance with his partner before standing from the dining room table and gong to the door. He checked through the peep hole to see the security detail that was assigned to the safe house. He frowned and opened the door.

"What's going on?"Chris asked as Merri joined him.

"Orders from Agent Pride to move you ASAP."The NOPD officer stated grimly. "Grab your things."

"Got a conformation text from Pride."Merri stated as she glanced at her phone then put it away. "Said Klain is making moves."

"Pride wants you to leave your phones possibility they've been compromised."The officer reported grimly.

Merri tossed her phone onto the sofa and then began heading upstairs.

"I'll get the laptops."Chris suggested as he headed to the living room and placed his phone with Merri's."I didn't unpack much. Can you snag my stuff?"

"Will do."Merri affirmed as she reached the top of the stairs.

Chris put the computers in their respective bags and then glanced around the lower level to make sure there wasn't anything else important. Less than ten minutes later Merri was at the bottom of the stairs carrying both their bags. She had their coats over the other arm. Chris plucked both bags from her and withdrew his weapon. She unholstered hers and together they followed the security detail out of the safe house. Chris kept his eyes on the street and neighboring buildings. They made it into the SUV without incident. There was an SUV behind them with the remaining members of the security detail. The caravan pulled out and merged into traffic.

* * *

For Dwayne things were moving much too slow. While he was relieved that Merri and Chris were out of the compromised safe house Dwayne was still waiting on half of his reinforcements. The team from Biloxi was still thirty minutes out. Dwayne was currently briefing the NCIS team from Baton Rouge. He was in the midst of that briefing in the main area of the NCIS office when Patton rolled in with Sebastian at his wheels.

"NOPD got a call from Oasis motel near Business 90."Patton interrupted as he came to a stop. "Maid found a body that matches Regan Norris. All shades of a homicide."

"Damn."Pride swore. "I'll put a BOLO out on her husband."

"One thing I found while going through Reagan's financials and it's big."Sebastian commented as Pride unlocked his gun from the file cabinet.

"What is it?"Dwayne asked as he shut the drawer.

"She's in major debt...high medical bills. Her nine year old son, Dylan is sick there were bills from the children's hospital."Sebastian continued grimly. "Loretta has a friend on staff so she pulled in a favor. Dylan has hepatic angiosarcoma cancer of the blood cells of the liver."

"Is it treatable?"One of the Baton Rouge team asked a young blonde woman.

"Only with a full or partial liver transplant."The tech reported sadly. "Dylan needs a fighting chance...should be..."

"In a hospital not caught in the middle of a homicide investigation."Pride finished. "Let's find him. Patton coordinate with the Baton Rouge team and the NOPD."

"On it."Plume replied as he rolled over to the visiting agents.

"Sebastian you're with me."Pride instructed.

Sebastian had to scramble to catch up as they left the NCIS office.

* * *

The new safe house was on the outskirts of New Orleans on the north side. It was a single family home this time no condo and set apart from any neighbors. It was a brick ranch with a wooded area behind and a small yard out front. Chris didn't let himself relax until they were inside and only after the place had been checked. It was clear. Chris borrowed one of the NOPD officer's cell phones and called King. After hanging up a few minutes later Chris returned the phone to the waiting officer and the security detail took up positons outside. He filled Merri in as they took their bags to respective bedrooms.

"So the one person who could tell us why Klain is doing this is dead."Merri said with frustration as she tossed her bag on the bed and sat down. "And Klain has a source in the Navy. He could easily have somebody in NOPD too"

"I'm bettin' he doesn't since we got here without incident."Chris replied as he put his bag down and crossed the hall and entered Merri's room. "Sounds like things are movin' fast on King's end. Hopefully we won't be here long."

Merri stood and walked over to her partner. He pulled her into an embrace and she rested her head on his chest.

"You never asked me what happened on the Moultrie."Merri commented and she felt Chris tighten his embrace and rest his head on top of hers.

"Figured you'd tell me when you were ready."Chris replied.

"We got time now."Merri said ruefully as she pulled back to meet Chris's gaze. "Might as well tell you the whole thing."

Chris intertwined the fingers of their right hands as he led the way downstairs.

"Let's see if there's any food or coffee around here."Chris suggested. "I'll settle for both."

"Me too."Merri said quietly.

Merri knew telling Chris of one part of her past she'd most likely tell him about her sister. Both were painful to talk about but Merri understood that part of a relationship was sharing the burden. Something she hadn't been very good at in the past but hoping this would continue the path to a new start for her and a more solid foothold in whatever the future held with Chris.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Boundaries  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

"I don't care how much it cost."Klain stated into his cell phone as he paced his home office. "Just find them and get this mess out of my life."

Ending the call Klain tossed the device onto his desk. He leaned against the front and stared out the window at the traffic. He'd gotten too far, had too much to lose to let it be ruined by this. He was a governor potential and from there it was only another step to the White House. Pride and his team had nothing. Klain just had to make sure it stayed that way. 

* * *

"I'm sorry about your sister."Chris said softly an hour later as they sat on the sofa.

"Thanks."Merri replied. "That's why this new investigation into Moultrie hit me so hard. I've always second guessed myself on that and it always makes me think of my sister. "

"It was a tradgey but you can't beat yourself up about it."Chris consoled.

"If there had been another agent….somebody without my emotional baggage there might have been a different outcome."Merri stated.

"Maybe. He would've done what he did no matter what. No matter who was chasing him."Chris continued. "You're a good agent Merri one I'm proud to have as my partner."

"You're getting soft on me, LaSalle?"Merri asked with a smile.

"On occasion."Chris stated as he leaned in and kissed her.

Merri deepened the kiss and she couldn't wait for this to be over. For them to be out of the safe house and out from under the threat of danger. Then they could enjoy each others company. As much as she wanted to push this further it just wasn't the right time. After several minutes Merri broke the kiss and Chris let his right hand caressed her face.

"There's somethin' else we need to talk about, Merri."Chris began as he lowered his hand catching Merri's right hand in his.

"What is it?"Brody asked though she had a pretty good guess.

"When this is done I"m leavin' NCIS."Chris stated.

"I could leave."Merri suggested as she stood and walked to the living room window. "That's my pattern."

"I already told King."Chris informed as he stood and walked over to Merri wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back against him.

"We're really ready to try this?"Merri asked as she turned in Chris's arms to face him. "Make it official?"

Chris cupped Merri's face in his hands.

"We'll go as slow as you want but yes I'm ready to try this."Chris replied with a grin. "I love you."

Merri's heart melted at her partner's words. She smiled and blinked to clear her vision. Chris dropped his hands and kissed Merri. She deepened the kiss briefly before breaking it and resting her head on Chris's chest. He wrapped his arms around her holding her tight.

"Guess we're jumping in with both feet then."Merri said softly.

"Yeah we are."Chris commented with a smile.

Merri knew she had to hold on to how she felt right at that moment. She'd lock it away and remember it when things got tough and ugly. Chris had taken a leap and trusted his heart to her. Now she just had to trust that what they shared would be enough to get them through the days ahead and the new direction of their relationship. 

* * *

"Cause of death?"Dwayne asked as he and Sebastian knelt by Reagan's body.

"From the blood trail from the corner of the dresser..."Sebastian trailed off as he met the lead agent's gaze. "Skull fracture coupled with blunt force trauma."

Dwayne spotted Reagan's purse under the bed and put on gloves. Once the gloves were on he gingerly pulled it out and opened it.

"Empty?"Sebastian guessed.

"No."Pride stated as he plucked out a hand gun. "Guessin' this is what Hackett gave her."

"She didn't have a chance to use it."Sebastian said sadly.

"Full clip."Pride confirmed as he handed the gun to an officer and stood. "Sebastian get her back to the morgue. I'm going to talk to the maid and see if she or any other hotel employees saw or heard something."

"I saw a security camera when we pulled up."Sebastian suggested as he stood.

"I saw it too probably just one on the parking lot but can't hurt to check.

Dwayne glanced once at Reagan Norris's dead body before he turned and left. Austin Hackett had done everything he could to protect his friend and it hadn't been enough. They had to solve this one to bring justice to Hackett and to find Reagan's son. Two lives had already been cut short Dwayne wasn't going to add another to the list.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Boundaries  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Loretta had just begun to set up her supplies for the Norris autopsy when she heard footsteps. Working in a morgue footsteps were one thing she'd become attune to. She just didn't get many visitors. Still when she turned around Loretta was surprised at who stood in the doorway.

"Mom."Dylan Norris said tearfully as he took a step forward.

"Sweetie, let's go outside."Loretta stated gripping the boy's shoulders and tried to turn him around.

"Dylan."A man with receding dark hair said as he entered skidding to a stop.

"Mr. Norris."Loretta surmised. "Let's get your son outside."

Alec Norris stared in disbelief at Reagan Norris's body on the autopsy table.

"My God...I heard the news report..."Alec whispered stepping forward. "I was hoping it wasn't true."

"I'm sorry."Loretta said sincerely. "But neither of you can be here right now."

"Of course."Alec replied as he turned back to the nine year old who stood froze. "Dylan, let's go."

"The police have been looking for you."Loretta cautioned as they reached the hall.

"We were camping...wanted to get away from...from everything for a bit."Alec explained as he rubbed a hand along the back of his neck.

"I understand."Loretta empathized as she pulled out her cell phone. "Let me call a friend of mine. He'll make sure Dylan is taken care of and give the care he needs."

"Thank you."Norris acknowledged wearily as he leaned back against the wall.

Dylan leaned against him and Alec wrapped an arm around the boy. Loretta's heart broke at the sight. After a moment she hit Dwayne's speed dial and placed the phone to her right ear. 

* * *

Patton frowned as a screen popped up on his monitor. Another alert he'd set and at this point he really wished they'd stop activating. This was a trace he'd put on Klain's cousin's phone. The petty officer had received several calls and texts from her senator cousin. This was a bad sign; very bad. The computer tech hit Pride's speed dial only to find his boss's line busy. He hung up when the voice mail picked up. Patton waited a few minutes and tried again this time getting through.

"Klain's made several calls to his cousin within the last hour."Patton reported once Pride answered.

"He's going after Chris and Merri."Pride stated grimly.

"Doing everything he can to find them."Plame agreed solemnly.

"I'll alert their detail."Pride said. "I wanted a more air tight case against Klain but we need to bring him and his cousin in now." 

* * *

Chris heard it first and was on his feet. Merri quickly followed and they crossed the living room to the front door. They were just in time to see their security detail driving away. A cold knot of dread pooled in Chris's stomach.

"I don't see their relief."Merri observed as she cautiously peered out the small window on the right side of the door.

"Won't be any."Chris stated gravely.

"Klain's found us."Merri whispered.

"Come on."Chris urged as he raced to the stairs and took them two at a time. "He's found a way to lure our detail away but I think we still have time."

Once upstairs Merri and Chris grabbed their jackets and their guns. Chris pocketed a couple extra rounds of ammunition. Back downstairs Merri found some granola bars while Chris took two bottles of water from the fridge. Carefully and quietly they left out the back patio door. Chris prayed his instincts were right and he wasn't leading them into a trap. 

* * *

Dwayne had everything and everyone mobilized towards Chris and Merri's safe house. He had the pedal down as he tore through New Orleans traffic. Merri and Chris's security had gotten halfway back to the station before they realized they'd been fooled. They had turned around and headed back by the time Dwayne got a hold of them. They were still ten minutes out from the safe house.

Dwayne's cell phone rang from where it rested in the passenger seat. He glanced at the caller ID and saw Patton's name. He hit the speaker button.

"Tell me good news."Pride ordered.

"Wish I could."Plame replied grimly. "I figured out how their detail was fooled. This whole mess boils down to childhood friends. Klain's cousin grew up next door to a Dan Sawyer who is currently employed by NOPD as a dispatcher."

"Run down all of David Mokus's former associates."Pride instructed. "I can't imagine Klain knows too many hired guns."

"On it."Plame affirmed. "I'll call as soon as I have something."

The call ended and Pride drove through a yellow light. He made a sharp right at the next intersection tires squealing. If anything happened to Chris and Merri the blame fell squarely on Dwayne's shoulder's. He should've brought Klain in sooner. Dwayne floored the accelerator once more as he sent off a silent prayer. 

* * *

Merri followed her partner deeper into the woods behind their safe house. She gripped her weapon tighter.

"We need to get to a phone."Merri whispered.

"Agree."Chris replied as he stepped over a large branch. "Though if I know King he's got help comin'."

"I hope you're right."Merri commented grimly. "If Klain has sources in the Navy and the NOPD we have no idea how far his reach is."

"We'll be okay."Chris promised.

Merri wanted to believe her partner. The fact that they'd had enough time to leave bothered her. If Klain's source had deferred their detail convincingly enough why not move in then? Unless that was a way to find their exact location. Merri double checked the ammunition level of her gun. She tried to push the dark thoughts aside as she and Chris crept towards civilization.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Boundaries  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Chris and Merri had almost made it to the edge of the woods when an engine roared to life. They both recognized the distinct sound of a dirt bike and Chris cursed. Klain was playing smart. Their assassin was well paid and knew his or her job.

"What now?"Merri asked as they stopped by a large tree.

"Stay behind me."Chris ordered grimly as he raised his weapon and eased back the safety.

Merri shook her head and took up position by a neighboring tree raising her own weapon. Chris began to protest but Merri cut him off.

"Partners, remember?"Merri asked with a grim smile.

Chris nodded tightly and they waited for the dirt bike to come into view. 

* * *

To an outsider it looked like an army had descended on the outskirts of a neighborhood that bordered the west edge of New Orleans. Helicopters, NOPD SWAT vehicles, police cars, and military police cars all converged on one spot. Neighbors who came out to watch were quickly escorted back to safety by NOPD.

Dwayne had already briefed the NCIS agents from Baton Rouge and Biloxi and they were now gathered behind him as they reached the safe house. Sebastian and Patton were back at the office. They fanned out half going in the front and half going around back. Dwayne nodded to one of the Biloxi agents and the younger man kicked in the door. 

* * *

Sebastian and Patton watched the scene unfold at Chris and Merri's safe house via live video feed from one of the visiting agents shirt cams. Sebastian found himself gripping the edge of Chris's desk as he stood behind it watching the flat screen monitor that was suspended from the ceiling.

"Got our guy."Patton exclaimed triumphantly as his fingers flew across his keyboard. "Pride was right one of Mokus's gun running associates was in touch with Klain. Klain thought he was being sneaky but nothing gets by Double P."

"Who is it?"Sebastian asked.

Patton hit a few keys and split the screen of the monitor. On one side he kept the live feed on the other appeared a mug shot of a white man in his mid thirties with blond hair and a beard. There was also an ugly scar near the bottom of the man's neck.

"Damon Wise age thirty two served time for long list of robberies, assaults, money laundering etc."Patton explained. "Did a couple jobs with Mokus back in the day. There was also a Ben Melton who was tight with Wise and Mokus sending the info to Pride."

Sebastian nodded his gaze still fixed on the live feed. Everyone was in the house now and Sebastian saw no sign of Merri and Chris.

"They're not there."Sebastian said moving around the desk. "Chris and Merri they're not there."

"Not necessarily a bad thing."Patton replied re-assuredly. "Both are smart and kick ass agents."

Sebastian didn't reply but glanced from the image of the hit man to the live feed and back again. The man Klain hired looked like he was built like a tank and would be just as hard to stop. Sebastian began a mental list. A list of things he would need to buy for the celebration the team would have when this was over. It was the only thing keeping him sane so Sebastian concentrated on the positive and his list. 

* * *

Dwayne listened to the reports come in over the radio as he stood in the living room of the safe house. The place was empty and from what they could tell from the supplies taken Chris and Merri had left voluntarily. That eased the knot in Dwayne's stomach a little. Still the fact that they were on the run with no way to communicate didn't help the burden.

"Sir."One of the Baton Rouge agents said as she came in. "One of the neighbors said they saw an unfamiliar dirt bike in the area."

As if on cue Dwayne's radio chirped and the helicopter pilot reported movement in the woods in back of the house and a person on a dirt bike entering the woods.

"That's our guy. Let's move."Pride ordered as everyone exited the house. 

* * *

The first bullets bit bark off the trees. Merri ducked and then fired back. She heard Chris do the same. It was then she heard another dirt bike and she moved in that direction.

"Merri?"Chris shouted.

"Another bike."Merri replied.

When gunfire came from the direction of the second bike. Chris joined Merri and fired at the biker.

"Trying to pin us."Merri surmised as she reloaded.

"Not gonna work."Chris replied with a smile. "You hear that?"

For a moment Merri couldn't hear anything but the gunfire and dirt bike engines. Then she heard it a chopper.

"Cavalry's comin'."Chris stated.

Merri smiled as relief washed over her. She returned fire as the dirt bikes continued to circle. They were good dodging and picking up speed enough so she and Chris wouldn't have a decent shot at their tires. But Merri knew Chris was right things were about to turn in their favor.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Boundaries  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

The gun battle continued and Chris was beginning to worry; just a bit. It'd been at least ten minutes since they'd heard the chopper. Maybe it wasn't a police chopper. But it had to be the odds of a helicopter showing up when they were cornered in a grove of trees by bad guys were slim. It had to be the good guys.

"I'm getting low on ammo."Merri reported her back pressed against his.

"King will be here."Chris replied tightly.

The biker that had been taking aim at Chris suddenly stopped firing. Merri and Chris exchanged a confused glance.

"Think they're out of ammo too?"Merri asked hopefully.

"Maybe or..."Chris began when something metallic and glass landed twenty feet away from them. "They're tryin' a new tactic. Go!"

Chris shoved Merri in front of him as they scrambled over tree roots and dodged around trees. They'd gotten maybe ten feet before the world exploded. The shock wave sent Chris tumbling into his partner and they both crashed to the ground. 

* * *

Sebastian was really hating watching things from the sidelines. Part of him was grateful to know what was going on. But the bigger part would rather not know the grisly details until it was all over and everybody was safe. Right now things were a bit tense.

King's team had left the safe house and started towards the woods. Sebastian and Patton watched as more NOPD officers arrived and joined in. Sebastian didn't know how something could look chaotic and organized at the same time. They were alternating video feed from the NCIS shirt cam and one of the nearby traffic cameras Sebastian had found.

"This is taking too long."Patton muttered his hands resting on the keyboard.

"There's a lot of area to cover behind that house."Sebastian stated as he glanced at Chris's computer screen where he'd pulled up information. "There's a stretch of protected environmental area; a green belt so to speak nobody can build on it."

Patton suddenly began typing away and Sebastian frowned as the main video screen blanked out and then was filled with static.

"What are you doing?"Lund demanded standing and coming around Chris's desk.

"Keep your pants on...just giving us a birds eye view...hacking into the chopper camera."Plame explained. "Should have it...in one, two..."

Sebastian breathed a sigh of relief as the video feed came back on. But just as it did the woods erupted into a large fire. Huge orange flames and smoke.

"Tell me you pulled up the wrong feed."Sebastian pleaded.

"Wish I could."Patton replied grimly as he hit a few keys and pulled up the chopper's radio.

As they listened Sebastian pulled out his cell phone to call Loretta. Even with the little information he had to give Sebastian knew she'd want to know; good or bad. He just hoped by the time Loretta answered that he would have good news to tell. 

* * *

Dwayne watched in horror as the woods erupted in flames. The shock wave from the initial explosion and the heat drove everyone back. After a few minutes Dwayne pushed forward barking orders into his radio. His team circled the fire trying to get to the front of the trees where Dwayne knew his agents most likely had been. If they'd had any kind of warning at all Dwayne knew they'd be somewhere towards the front. It'd been the direction he'd guessed they'd been headed when they escaped the house. Dozens of booted feet pounded on the ground as the team ran forward. Each step Dwayne dreaded what awaited the same time his gut was tellin' him that they weren't too late. Finally the chopper pilot was able to find a vantage point through the smoke.

"Agent Pride, I got them!"The pilot reported excitedly. "North of your location forty feet."

"Good work."Pride replied as they moved in that direction.

"The shooters have surrendered "The pilot continued. "They're on the other side of the woods. One's down unconscious possibly dead the other is being detained by NOPD."

"What about my agents?"Pride demanded. "Are they hurt?"

"Both are on the ground...that's all I can tell...smoke's pretty bad."The male pilot reported grimly.

Ten minutes later Dwayne reached Chris and Merri. Merri was starting to come around coughing harshly. Chris was sprawled on the ground next to her his left leg bent at an awkward angle. But to Dwayne's relief the younger agent's breathing was normal and pulse strong.

"Paramedics are coming."The female brown haired NCIS agent from Biloxi confirmed to Pride as she knelt next to him.

Dwayne looked at the burning trees and shook his head.

"Tell them to fall back. We'll bring Merri and Chris to them. Too dangerous here."Dwayne ordered as he stood and picked up Chris's unconscious form. "Everybody get back to the house."

Dwayne's own eyes were tearing and he was beginning to feel the affects of the smoke. His team reached the safe house just as the firefighters arrived. The paramedics placed Merri and Chris in separate ambulances and left.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Boundaries  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

With Chris and Merri both resting and in stable condition in the hospital Dwayne smiled down at the arrest warrant that was sitting on the passenger seat of his car. Patton had tracked down Klain and they'd just gotten confirmation the Senator was at that location. They'd thought he'd tried to run from New Orleans but Klain was stubborn. Thinking nothing could be traced back to him Dwayne knew the younger man was sitting at his waterfront home thinking he had dodged things. Dwayne was about to deliver a reality check, a big one.

Two blocks from Klain's home Dwayne rendezvoused with the NOPD and parked behind one of their black SUV's. He exited the car warrant in hand and approached a young male Hispanic detective.

"Detective Santos."Dwayne greeted. "Everything ready?"

"Yes, the Senator is inside and has had no visitors."Santos reported.

"Let's go."Dwayne ordered as he lead the way.

Klain's servant let them in ten minutes later. Pride and the NOPD team had just crossed the spacious living room when the senator came in from the back yard. He took one look at the approaching officers and turned running back the way he'd come. Dwayne tossed the warrant at Detective Santos and pursued. Once outside Dwayne saw Klain headed around the left side of the pool and up to the elevated patio grill area behind. Dwayne reached the steps of that area just as Klain tossed a few plastic patio chairs in their path.

"Klain!"Pride shouted as he jumped over one of the chairs. "It's over!"

The senator reached a small back wall that held a large flower bed. Dwayne poured on speed and tackled Klain. They tumbled into the flower bed and Dwayne finally got the upper hand and placed his knee in the senator's back.

"Senator Klain you are under arrest for the murder of NCIS agent Austin Hackett."Dwayne informed as he hauled the younger man to his feet and placed cuffs on him. "You have the right to remain silent anything..."

"I was going to do great things for this state."Klain grumbled struggling slightly in Pride's grasp.

"Get him out of here."Dwayne stated in disgust shoving Klain into Santos's waiting grasp.

As Klain was led back to the waiting squad cars Dwayne felt the stress and tension finally ease from his shoulders. Merri and Chris were recovering from their injuries, Dylan was in the children's hospital receiving treatment and Klain was finally in custody; it was over. 

* * *

Chris awoke and instantly regretted opening his eyes. The harsh fluorescent lights intensified his headache and forced his eyes back closed. The brief look at his surroundings was enough to tell him he was in a hospital. Chris's whole body ached but with that pain memories returned full force and his eyes shot open once more. He looked widely around the room and his fear and anxiety increased when he saw King was the only other occupant.

"Easy, Christopher."Dwayne cautioned as Chris tried to sit up. "Take it easy."

"Merri?"Chris demanded worriedly halfway into a sitting position.

"She's in the room next door and in better shape than you."Dwayne explained as he eased Chris back into the pillow.

It was only then that Chris noticed his left leg was propped up in a small sling and bandaged heavily from the knee down. He wiggled his toes and was relieved when he felt them move. Chris was hoping that his leg not being in a cast was a good sign.

"Is it broken?"Chris asked.

"Really bad sprain and the doctors are amazed that your ankle wasn't broken either."Dwayne replied with a shake of his head. "You were both lucky. Merri's has a mild concussion but otherwise just a few scrapes and bruises. They were concerned about the smoke inhalation but she's been doin' much better the last few hours."

"I want to see her."Chris insisted as he started to sit up once more.

Dwayne shook his head as he gripped Chris's right shoulder stopping him.

"Be easier if I bring her to you."Dwayne commented.

"Thanks King."Chris acknowledged. "What about Klain? We get him?"

"Taken into custody an hour ago."Dwayne replied as he paused in the doorway."It's over."

Chris smiled a few minutes later when Merri entered the room and Dwayne lingered in the doorway.

"I was worried."Merri said quietly as she gingerly hugged Chris.

"You know it'll take more than that to get rid of me."Chris replied with a smile as he lightly caressed Merri's right cheek. "You okay?"

"Yes."Merri said as she sat down in the chair Dwayne had been in earlier.

"I'm going to head back to the office."Dwayne stated from the doorway. "Call if you need anything."

"Thanks King."Chris acknowledged as Merri nodded and smiled.

"I'm glad you're both okay."Pride said quietly as he left.

"It's over, Merri."Chris said in relief. "You're safe...have your life back."

"Thanks to you."Merri replied softly. "Don't know what I would've done if you hadn't been okay..."

"You're stuck with me Meredith Brody."Chris stated with a smile as he leaned up to kiss her. "I love you."

"I love you too."Merri replied returning Chris's smile. "Get some rest."

"Stay awhile?"Chris asked.

"I'm not going anywhere."Merri commented as she settled back in the chair.

Chris pulled one of the blankets off his bed and handed it to his partner. Merri smiled her thanks and settled the blanket over her. A few minutes later Chris was asleep.

Epilogue to follow


	16. epilogue pt a

Thanks as always for the reviews. Much appreciated. :)

Title: Boundaries  
author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes and summary: see part one

Six months later on a Wednesday night NOPD Homicide detective Chris LaSalle stepped through the doors of his former place of employment. It'd been a busy, hectic sometimes stressful six months but Chris didn't regret his choice. Still as Chris stood by his old desk waiting for Merri he did miss the NCIS.

It was the week of Merri and Chris's six month anniversary as a couple and they had a dinner date. As life went a lead in a case on Merri's end had made her run late. She'd texted him a half hour before saying they may not make their reservation. Chris wasn't worried they could have pizza and beer for all he cared as long as they spent the night together with no interruptions.

Chris's phone buzzed and he pulled it out and saw a text from Merri. It made him smile.

' _Almost ready. Love you.'_

 _'Love you too. No worries._ 'Chris replied back.

"Christopher, good to see you."Dwayne Pride stated with a smile as he walked down the stairs.

"You too, King."Chris replied as he stepped forward meeting his former mentor in the middle of the office.

"How's homicide? Still enjoying it?"Dwayne asked as he sat on the corner of Merri's desk.

"I am."Chris said with a nod. "Though state budget cuts aren't doin' us any favors."

"Never do."Dwayne agreed. "Where are you two headed?"

"The Grapevine in the Quarter."Chris replied.

"Good choice."Dwayne approved with a nod as he stood. "I'm happy for you two; enjoy yourselves."

"Thanks, King."Chris acknowledged with a wide grin.

"Sorry."Merri apologized as she came down the stairs her high heels clicking as she went. "Traffic was insane coming back from Lake Salvador."

"Lake Salvador?"Chris repeated. "What were you doin' over there?"

"Case took a turn."Merri replied with a tired smile. "I'll explain on the way. You look handsome."

Chris leaned in and kissed Merri before he pulled back and placed an arm around her waist.

"You look gorgeous."Chris complimented as they left the NCIS office.

Merri was wearing a simple sun dress with a dark blue flower print on a white background. Matching dark blue shoes and purse completed the outfit.

"I've been looking forward to tonight."Merri said as they walked.

"Me too."Chris replied as he intertwined the fingers of their right hands.


	17. epilogue pt b

Title: Boundaries  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

The closer the meal came to the end the more nervous Chris got. He knew he wasn't hiding it very well. Merri probably thought he was proposing marriage but Chris wasn't. They weren't there yet but if she turned down what he did ask it would be just as crushing as refusing the marriage proposal. Finally the dessert course was cleared away.

"That was wonderful."Merri commented as she took a sip of wine.

"Yes it was."Chris agreed. "So have the last six months."

"Did you think we'd get this far?"Merri asked with a grin.

"Yeah, I did."Chris countered as he leaned forward and took Merri's right hand in his and squeezing it. 

* * *

Merri knew Chris was up to something she just didn't know what. Even with her teasing question about them reaching this milestone Merri had known they'd get there too. The last six months hadn't been all smooth sailing but the bumps had only made them stronger. Chris let go of her hand long enough to withdraw a small box from his suit coat pocket. He slid it across the table to her. It was flat and too small to hold any kind of jewelry with the exception of a charm or earrings. She raised an eyebrow at Chris before opening it. Tucked inside a cushion of pink tissue paper was a key. It was dark gold/bronze color and looked like the average every day house key. Suddenly she knew Chris's game plan and Merri's heart began to race as she met his gaze.

"We've been lookin' at places to live near the Quarter."Chris began softly."I know you were thinkin' we weren't at that point yet and these places we saw were to get an idea for some day. But I think we're at that place and I know you really liked that townhouse on North Peters with the view of the water."

Merri remembered that townhouse well. It had been updated but still held some New Orleans charm and had felt cozy and homey the moment they stepped in. Merri felt her eyes blur as tears started and she blinked them away. She picked up the key and smiled.

"If you think we're ready...then I'm in."Merri stated.

Chris got to his feet and walked over to Merri and she stood also. Merri laughed as Chris swept her into his arms and off her feet spinning her in a circle.

"I love you."Chris whispered as he sat Merri on her feet.

Merri linked her arms around Chris's neck as he leaned in to kiss her. When they broke apart Merri found she couldn't stop smiling.

"I love you too."Merri replied quietly.

end


End file.
